


Anju's late night bathroom break

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, confused as to why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anju has to pee in the middle of the night and finds and unexpected but rather welcome surprise.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Anju's late night bathroom break

Anju walked down the creaking halls of the Stockpot eyes still blurry, her only source of light a half melted candle that flickered dimly threatened to go out at any moment but it was enough to find her way to the water closet.

Stepping in she sat the candle on the shelf for it and pulled down her surprisingly sexy purple panties, not all the sort anyone would expect such a sweet and timid girl to wear.

Pulling up her nightgown to keep it out of the way she lowered her plump and pale butt onto the smooth wooden rim of the hole that served as the toilet.

With a small sight she began to relieve herself. There was a faint hissing sound from the sheer force of her stream. She had been woken up by a very intense need to piss and it seemed that the need had been greater than she had realized.

A small groan filled the cramped room, for just a moment Anju thought that the sound had come from her own lips, an unwanted bit of expression of the release she was experiencing.

But soon enough she realized that she was not really alone, the chamber that should have been a sanctuary had been invaded.

Before any panic could set in though she felt something touch her in a place that no one save her beloved Kafei should. Long, thin, and very coarse fingertips ran along the still damp lips of her exposed pussy.

She gasped as a sudden surge of pleasure ripped through her body. Kafei had touched her before, brought to nearly to the peak but had been unable to finish her.

But with that single touch Anju knew who or whatever the hand belonged to would be able to make her climax.

Torn between fear and excitement she was debating what to do, stay or flee.

The hand though did not seem to care what choice she was making as it once more reached up, fondling her soft white ass before moving to her cunt that was rapidly leaking something other than her last glass of milk.

Biting her lip Anju decided to just let the hand have whatever it was that it wanted and sat in place as it blindly, clumsy felt her up. Sometimes brushing wrinkled and rough fingertips over her sensitive and hard clit, other times probing into her virgin asshole.

That was a feeling that Anju had never once even considered but it was quickly becoming one she enjoyed.

Reaching up with one hand she tried to cover her mouth to stop herself from moaning, her other hand slid under her nightgown and began to tease her nipples. They were well hard and sensitive so this added to her pleasure that hand was giving her.

All the while she could hear groaning from beneath, whoever or whatever it was feeling her up seemed to be getting just as much enjoyment from this as she was. Though it was a bit hard to make out the sounds with her tender rear blocking up the hole.

This went on for several more minutes until Anju was at last brought to the peak and came, came hard enough to squirt showering the figure below in femcum. As she recovered from the surge of bliss brought on by an orgasm she felt her body relax and let loose a thin trickle of piss that had not left with the first bit.

Sighing Anju got up and pulled her panties back on.

“Thank you.” she said “Is there anything I can get you?” she asked wanting to repay the favor.

A low creaking voice answered.

“Paper.”


End file.
